


Brave like the lion

by Low_on_fuel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Demigod AU, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Implied Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Loosely follows cannon, M/M, Mentioned Abigail Hobbs, Rewriting of the kitchen scene in S2 ep7, Wendigo, if you squint you can see the hannigram, mention of minor god, swiggity swag the nightmare stag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_on_fuel/pseuds/Low_on_fuel
Summary: “It was rare that demigods lived past the age of twelve. It was  exceptionally rare that they made it to adulthood.”Basically I thought it would be interesting to write Will and Hannibal as demigods.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	Brave like the lion

It was rare that demigods lived past the age of twelve. It was exceptionally rare that they made it to adulthood. Will knew that as well as anyone. To the best of his knowledge, he was one of the only — if not the only — one of his peers to make it past 18. Will supposed this was because his godly parent wasn’t one of the main twelve that sat high and mighty on their thrones on Olympus.

So when Will sensed that there was something... divine about Dr. Hannibal Lecter, he brushed it off as the lack of sleep. When he picked up that signal again and again, he put it on the list of things he had begun to hallucinate.

It wasn’t until he was all but dragged to the Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally insane did things start to click a new surge of hope started to fuel him. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t so alone after all. If that was the case, it made Hannibal’s betrayal all the worst. 

Betrayal is such a simple word for such a complex and intense emotion. It festers and boils like molten lava in your veins. It feels like broken glass in your stomach.

Tears threatened to spill from Will’s eyes as he leveled his gun with Hannibal’s head. It wasn’t his preferred choice of weapon, but if things went sideways, it would offer more protection than his dagger or his sword. “Now, Dr. Lecter, I can’t help but feel like you haven’t been completely honest with me.”

Hannibal’s maroon eyes flashed dangerously in the dim lighting. “Now, Will, whatever gave you that impression?”

The younger demigod fought the urge to scowl at his psychiatrist’s amused expression. “Just...” his voice wavered and he took in a sharp breath as he tried to steady himself. “Just tell me you didn’t know. Tell me you didn’t know what I am.”

Hannibal seemed to relax slightly which irritated Will further, but he didn’t make a sound. “Yes... I knew.” 

Hannibal paused as his eyes glanced over Will. No longer was he the scared little lamb. Instead, Will stood in front of him, much like Hannibal imagine the Nemean lion would, in all its impenetrable glory.

“Look at how far you’ve come, child of Psyche.”

Will seemed to have stopped breathing altogether at the mention of his godly parent. 

Hannibal stepped closer to the furious demigod before him. “You never did answer my question. How would killing me make you feel?”

“Righteous,” Will spat out and Hannibal flinched back slightly. 

Nights of restlessness and visions of wendigos and nightmare stags had all lead to this. Here, in this kitchen where countless lives had come together and where countless others had ended. Here, where he and Abigail Hobbs had been foolish enough to think of as a second home.

“If you’re wrong, you’ll be murdering an innocent man.”

Will drew in a shallow breath. “None of us are truly innocent.” He stepped forwards slightly, determined to keep up his facade of false confidence. “I am curious, though. What god have you disgraced by daring to call them your parent?”

As he spoke, he could see the dark silhouettes of the forms that had haunted his dreams standing on either side of Hannibal, framing him in a cage of darkness and death. The wendigo had a claw like hand rested on Hannibal’s left shoulder while the stag stood off to the right and snorted as if to tell Will to pull the trigger.

Hannibal’s eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness of his kitchen. “You shouldn’t speak ill of the gods, Will.” It wasn’t anger in Hannibal’s eyes. It was amusement. 

The brunette demigod replied simply by stepping closer still and leveling his gun with the other demigod’s head. He gritted his teeth before stepping back and disappearing into the shadows once more, as if he’d never really been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, I might make another chapter or make it part of a series. This is my first ao3 book, so we’ll see how it goes.


End file.
